1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is directed to the field of portable cooking grills, especially to those suitable for backpacking and camping excursions.
2. Description of the Related Art
People on recreational outings, including campers, cyclists, boaters, horseback riders, etc., often carry various utensils for preparing meals during the course of their outings. For outings of longer duration or under inclement weather some means for cooking hot meals is very desirable. These outdoor enthusiasts often carry their necessary supplies and equipment with them on their excursion. For these activities, equipment that is, compact, easy to carry, easy to clean, and durable is often a priority.
Outdoor enthusiasts often utilize a portable metal grill to cook meals, using a wood fire built on-site for a source of heat. Such portable cooking grills are common in the art and in commerce. These perform adequately for their intended purpose. They are usually constructed with a grilling surface fabricated by a plurality of parallel transverse metal rods permanently secured to perpendicular supporting pieces by welding or other means. The legs of such portable grills are often either removable from or hinged and foldable under the grilling surface.
While removing or folding the legs of the grill improves its portability, the length and width of the grill in its stored configuration does not change. This often hinders transport of the grill on cycles, horseback or in backpacks and limits the potential size of the grill which may be carried.
The invention disclosed herein is a portable cooking grill, having enhanced portability by having the grilling surface elements, as well as it support legs, capable of disassembly. With this feature, a portable camping grill can be easily and compactly transported in a backpack, bicycle, motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle, canoe, raft or horseback without consuming limited storage space.
In the present invention, the transverse rods of the grilling surface are not permanently secured to any perpendicular supporting piece. Instead, the transverse rods are removably secured into sockets within two side retaining members at either end of the transverse rods. The side retaining members are secured in place by clamping rods at either end of the side retaining members, thus forming a rigid grilling surface. Four support legs are removably secured to the grilling surface to permit positioning of the grilling surface horizontally above a campfire or other heat source.
One objective of this invention is to provide a portable cooking grill that may be assembled and transported in a compact container.
Another objective is to provide a portable camp grill that may be transported in a backpack or other storage space smaller than the overall length and/or width of its grill surface.
Another objective is to provide a portable cooking grill which is easy to disassemble, store, and clean, and is durable.